tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Agent
“Just a few more seconds and he’ll beat his high score!” Claire shouted excitedly. “Calm down Claire, you might break his focus,” said Crazy. “Oh….sorry.” “And...Time! That’s it.” “What’s the time Crazy? What is it, what is it?” Claire asked shaking the dog around. “Calm down, jeez. You’re acting like it’s your score,” Crazy said as she looked at the timer. “Did he beat it?” “Yep, fifteen seconds less than last time.” Claire gave off a huge grin and started jumping around like a little kid. She quickly ran out of the room the two were in and gave Matt a huge hug. “You did it! You beat your score!” “I….can’t….breathe,” gasped Matt. “Heh, sorry. I knew you could do it.” “Anyway, what is the time?” “Um….Crazy, what’s the time again?!” Crazy came down giving Claire an irritated look. “If you didn’t rush out I would have told you it was twenty seconds.” “I can’t help it, I’m excited!” smiled Claire. “Did she eat ice-cream before this?” asked Matt. “Ice-cream and cake,” sighed Crazy. “It was delicious, but this guy deserves all the ice-cream in the snack room.” “That’s nice, but I don’t want any ice-cream.” “Please, it’s really good.” “No thanks, Claire. I really don’t want any.” “Fine, more for me then,” Claire said as she skipped out of the room. “…I better stop her before she gets a hold of that ice-cream,” said Crazy. “You should, I’ll just-““Guys, come here quickly! The Chief has recruited a new agent!” Claire shouted. “There’s a new agent? Let’s go and see who it is,” said Crazy as she left the room. Matt followed the girls back to the lobby and saw Kat and R chatting with a tall, black panther. “Hey guys come over here and meet our new recruit, Paula,” said R. “Hi Paula, my name is Claire! I can tell we’re going to be great friends!” Claire said as she shakes Paula’s hand wildly. “Nice to meet you too….” Paula answered shyly. Crazy walked up and snatched Claire’s hand away from Paula. “I’m sorry for how my friend is acting. She’s a little hyper today.” “It’s quite alright. What’s your name?” “My name is Crazy. So I’m guessing you’ve already met R and Kat?” “Yes, they’re cool.” “Hey, you need to meet everyone else here; But let me introduce you to one of our top agents,” Claire said as she pushed Matt up to the front. “Agent Paula, meet agent Matt: the ice cream hater.” “Who would hate ice-cream?” laughed Paula. “That’s the same thing I’m asking. I can tell we’re going to get along just fine.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you Matt; So, your one of the top agents?” “He sure is, he can catch villains within seconds!” gloated Claire. “Can I speak for myself?” Matt asked annoyed. “Sure, after my sugar rush is over with,” Claire giggled. “Would you like a tour of TUFF?” asked R. “I would like that a lot. You guys are so sweet,” smiled Paula. “Just being courteous, come on, we’ll show you around.” The group showed Paula everything around TUFF. Paula was amazed by everything she saw. “That’s just about it; did you enjoy your tour?” asked Kat. “I did, this place is amazing.” “Although this was a slow day, we normally busy going out on missions,” said Crazy. “I’m sure tomorrow will be full of missions for us to do,” said Claire. R looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5 o’clock. “It’s closing time already? Today surely has gone by fast.” “Well, I’m off to go get some chicken. I’ll see you guys in the morning,” said Kat. The group then walked outside, said their goodbyes, and headed home. Category:Fan fiction